catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Teammcb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Darkheart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maplefern (Talk) 16:08, March 12, 2010 Welcome Hey, I noticed you made some edits to this wiki. :D Well, I'm here to say welcome to COTC wiki! This is a rping wiki, as in, roleplaying on it. We also use the IRC to rp. Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/ and for the channel type in #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans. We would love to have you by, sometimes! Thanks, [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 22:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) And you can't make a new Clan. Two reasons:we have enough and our Clans are from the books, and RedClan isn't. [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 23:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC)H Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/ and for the channel, type in #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans. And see the bar at the very bottom of the page? Click it, and type something, then press 'return' or 'enter' on your keyboard. [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 23:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) #mistyglade [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 03:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I'm really looking forward to being friends with you on here! I just wanted to ask if maybe we could forget the thing about the omen about Sparkkit? Half of me would love for Sparkkit to have a great destiny, but the other half is like, "That's a lot of pressure!" So, I think perhaps it would be best to forget the whole thing, at least until we can both roleplay with Bluestar (SC med.cat) and let her decide if I have a destiny like that. Anywho, hope you have a good night, and hopefully I'll talk to you tomorrow! :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure, and I'm on the IRC. #forestoflight [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 01:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's not really up to me, it's really up to the RiverClan and ShadowClan leaders, Nightfall101 (who I see you've already spoken with) and Hawkfire98. Midnightpelt ♥ 15:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Rp I'm acually a bit tired right now, it's 11:30 p.m where I'am. But, I'll be on tomorrow! :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:32, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Late Welcome Haha I'm welcoming you a bit late...but oh well! Hi Teammcb, I'm Hawkfire, or call me Hawkey and I am an admin and active user on this wiki. Please enjoy your stay, and let me know if you have any questions! Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 14:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Permission granted You're totally welcome. :) Anyway, I think a war would be very fun and exciting to roleplay. Your permission is granted. Tell Night I said okay. But don't start the war just yet, wait until a day when a lot of wiki members are active and online. Sound cool? Let me know if you need to know anything else! Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 00:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Im so sorry i didn't reply on the IRC! I was working on something! sorry want to go back on? ':) Echo-Wave 16:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, you can talk to Hawky about Strikertail having an apprentice. As for Flipperpaw. Darkcloud (roleplayed by Maplefern) is your mentor. However, Maplefern has been inactive lately due to no acess to a computer. So, I've switched your mentor to my character Dawnfire. Is that alright? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 18:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll be there in a second. Which channel? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I haven't acually asked her yet XD And yes, I was wondering how Sparkkit was going to stop it [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC)